This invention relates to a shoe having an inflation device disposed within the sole of the shoe which provides greater comfort, protection, and vertical bounce to the wearer. Previous shoe arrangements have included soles that can be inflated at the arch to provide support thereof. Other shoes contain soles which have sealed inflated chambers disposed within the soles in order to increase vertical bounce. These previous chambers are soft sided bladders which distort into a more convex or spherical shape upon inflation. If the walls of the bladder are not constrained, for instance by the structure of the sole of the shoe, the distortion occurs in every direction. Others have addressed this problem by placing a foam core inside the bladder and adhering the entire surface of the interior bladder walls to the entire exterior surface of the foam core as taught is U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,715 to Donzis. This arrangement of adhering all of the surface of the foam core limits the shape of the bladder to the shape of the foam core and does not allow for differential distortions of the bladder as the bladder is inflated. These previous shoes also have not allowed for selective adjustment of the pressure in the chambers and may therefore result in uneven air distribution in the sole of the shoe. This invention addresses the shortcomings of the previous bladder and shoe designs and provides differential distortion of the bladder as well as selective adjustment of the bladder inflation resulting in the wearer's ability to customize the performance of the shoe.